


just enough for me

by mikharlow



Series: Fe7 College AU [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, guitars are played
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikharlow/pseuds/mikharlow
Summary: Playing the guitar is one of Eliwood’s favourite hobbies.





	just enough for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inqua/gifts).



> WISH I COULD’VE POSTED THIS LAST NIGHT IF AO3 WAS UP HHHHH
> 
> well here we are, enjoy this sappy sappy thing lovingly known as “The Guitar Fic”
> 
> Edit: the absolute madman has a companion art piece (fancy) for this GO LOOK AT IT [HERE](http://inqua.tumblr.com/post/171837656513/me-and-kakuseis-made-guitar-eli-an-item-and-now)

The hour or so between Eliwood returning from class and Hector returning from practice is always filled with plectrums and guitar strings as he plucks out a tune on his bed. Eliwood adjusts his position, draping one leg off the bed and tucking one underneath him. He’s by no means a professional, and he’s not taken a class in years. But it washes the silence away, and it’s good for parties, and so he keeps playing.

Covers, of course, are popular with friends, and he enjoys playing them. But he does have a small stack of papers in his desk drawers with handwritten chords and scrawled lyrics. Not that he’d ever show anyone, of course -- it would be far too embarrassing. His writing is cheesy at best, and it’s not like he’s the most amazing guitarist to walk to planet. He doubted anyone would care much about the subpar songs he wrote in his spare time anyway.

So he strums away, playing a familiar melody. He hums along, then starts to sing when he gets more into the flow of the song. It’s winter -- the pale sun is low in the sky, setting already. His foot starts to get chilled, but by this point he’s too wrapped up in the music to move or to care. He finds himself playing louder as he grows more confident, enjoying the solitude and freedom that comes with it, just for this short while.

He’s so lost in it, he doesn’t even notice he’s not alone anymore until he finishes the song. He smiles to himself, bringing his strumming to a stop, when hears a loud thud, which sends a wave of shock through him so violently that he visibly jumps at the sound. His head snaps to his right, the source of the noise, only to see Hector standing in the doorway, his bag on the floor where he had dropped it.

“H-Hector, you scared the shit out of me!” Eliwood, catching his breath, sat his guitar on the bed.

But Hector doesn’t respond to that. Instead, he just looks at Eliwood, a dazed expression on his face.

“...Woah.” He breathes.

Eliwood feels himself burning up. “W-what?”

Hector strides towards him and takes Eliwood’s hand in his own. “Eli, that was… _so good_.”

He laughs softly. “Hector, it wasn’t _that_ amazing.”

Hector lifts his hand and kisses the back of it, a gesture that has Eliwood going weak at the knees. If he hadn’t been sitting already, he would have fallen over. “You’re… you sing so well. You should sing more.” He looks away, covering his face with one hand. “...To me.” he adds.

“To you?” he asks, the corner of his lip twitching up. He cups Hector’s cheek, pulling him back to meet his eyes. “Like a serenade?”

Hector drops his hand and smiles. He tilts Eliwood’s head up with his fingers, and presses a gentle kiss to his lips.

“I mean… if you want to.” says Hector, after he pulls back.

Breathless, Eliwood can only nod.

Hector kisses his cheek, then slumps down against the bed, taking off his hoodie and tossing it aside. “Can you play me a song?” he asks, burying his face against the bedsheets. _He looks so tired_ , Eliwood thinks.

He picks up his guitar again, plucking a few strings absentmindedly. “Any requests?” He studies Hector as he closes his eyes, thinking.

“Something I haven’t heard before.” he says, voice a little rough.

Eliwood smiles at him, and runs a hand through his blue locks. “Mmm. How was practice today? Was it tough?”

Hector grunts indignantly. “Of course not. A little too much—“

“—is just enough for me.” Eliwood finishes for him. He laughs. “Alright, okay.”

He starts to pluck out some scales. Hector relaxes, exhaling a long breath. It’s clear that he’s exhausted. There are bags under his eyes, which Eliwood had noticed as soon as he came in.

“He never takes care of himself.” he mumbles under his breath.

“Did’ya say something?”

“Nothing.”

And he looks again at Hector, who nudges Eliwood’s knee with his head, and thinks of the stacks of papers in his drawer. _It’s certainly something he’s never heard before._ Then again, Hector never listened to much outside his usual group of three songs, so he could just as easily get away with another song.

But Hector starts tracing a senseless pattern on Eliwood’s leg, and he just melts. He sighs, decision made, and starts playing his most recent composition.

It’s so peaceful. The week has been hectic, both of them aching for a moment of release to share like this. The sliding of fingers across frets and the slow, steady breathing of a boy half-asleep fills the room. Eliwood’s voice rings out after a few bars, a rich, soft sound that sings lyrics so tender that it brings warmth to Hector’s heart. And so Eliwood plays, and Hector listens, and they share the song together.

“What song is that?” Hector mumbles. “I liked it. A lot.”

“I don’t know.” Eliwood plays with Hector’s hair.

Hector chuckles. “You don’t know?”

“I haven’t named it yet.”

Hector stops laughing. His eyes open wide, and he looks up at Eliwood. “You’re telling me — you wrote that?”

Eliwood bites his lip. “Yes… I did.”

He stares for a few beats, and then his expression shifts from shock to a soft smile. “How did I manage to land the most talented boyfriend in the world?”

“Ahah…” Eliwood’s cheeks go brilliant red. He puts his guitar down, and pushes himself backwards further onto the bed. “Do you wanna take a nap?”

It takes less than two seconds for Hector to scoot up and crawl into Eliwood’s lap. He nuzzles his head into Eliwood’s chest, locking him in a hug and pinning him down completely. “You’re such an incredible person, Eli.” says Hector.

“As are you.” Eliwood replies, wrapping his arms around Hector, holding him tight. Soon after, their breaths are accompanied by a tranquil silence that covers them both like a blanket.

He wonders if he should tell Hector the song is about him. 


End file.
